projectkorrafandomcom-20200213-history
Av2:Scrolls
Scrolls are an item in Avatar Mod 2 which players need to learn a bending style and upgrade their abilities. There are many different types of scrolls; one for each bending style and a universal type. They are somewhat rare and be obtained by: * defeating human benders, or trading diamonds with them * found in dungeons and other rare structures * as an uncommon drop from certain vanilla and modded mobs General Use Main article: Experience Scrolls can be used for many purposes. First of all, they are needed to to unlock one of the four main Bending Styles. Three scrolls of the same type (with Universal Scrolls as a "wildcard") can be used to learn a specific bending style. To do so, simply right-click while holding a scroll; a screen will pop up allowing you to enter scrolls. Also, they can be used to unlock specialty bending styles, like Lightningbending. In this case, only one scroll is needed to unlock the specialty bending style. However, unlike for the main bending styles, Universal Scrolls cannot be used to unlock specialty bending. You must find one of the specialty bending scrolls to do so. Finally, scrolls can be used to upgrade existing abilities. More information is available in the Experience article. Airbending Scrolls Airbending scrolls are one of the five types of scrolls. Airbending scrolls can only be used to upgrade airbending abilities. They can be found by trading with airbenders or in dungeon chests. Earthbending Scrolls Earthbending scrolls are another type of scroll. They are acquired in dungeon chests, or by defeating bats, mooshrooms, cave spiders, or silverfish. Bats have the highest chance to get a scroll from (15%). Firebending Scrolls Firebending scrolls are the only type of scroll that does not burn in fire (however, they still are destroyed by lava). They are the most common type of scroll, and are procured by trading with firebenders, searching dungeons, or killing nether mobs. Ghasts have the highest chance of dropping firebending scrolls (30%), but be careful in case the scrolls fall into lava. Waterbending Scrolls Waterbending scrolls are another rare type of scroll. They are found in dungeons. Also, polar bears, squid, guardians, and otter penguins all drop waterbending scrolls. Universal Scrolls Unlike the other types of scrolls, universal scrolls can be used for all types of bending. This makes them much more valuable than other scrolls. They can be found by killing most common monsters, but the drop chances are much lower than for the other scrolls. Lightningbending Scrolls Lightningbending scrolls are an ancient type of scroll which can teach firebenders the technique of lightning generation. They can only be found deep in the ancient libraries of Strongholds. Most libraries will contain at least one Lightningbending scroll. Icebending Scrolls Icebending scrolls allow waterbenders to learn the technique of Icebending, allowing them to freeze water into ice and ensnare their enemies. They are located in the basements of Igloos. Keep in mind that not all Igloos have basements, so these scrolls can be especially challenging to find. Sandbending Scrolls Sandbending scrolls are a valuable item which allow earthbenders to learn sandbending. They can be found in the chests of Desert Temples. Fortunately for avid adventurers, most Desert Temples will contain at least one Sandbending scroll. Combustionbending Scrolls Combustionbending scrolls are a rare and coveted type of scroll which hold the secret to the mysterious art of combustionbending. They are only found deep within the gates of Nether Fortresses.Category:Av2:Items